Physiological and other information on individuals can be extremely useful when evaluating health and activity. Physiological information may include electrodermal activity (EDA) also known as skin conductance or galvanic skin response (GSR). Physiological information may further include skin temperature, heart rate, heart rate variability, and various other aspects of the human body's condition. Useful information may also be found through tracking movements such as those that may be collected through accelerometer readings. All these readings and other information may be collected to evaluate the health of an individual, to diagnose numerous health problems, and to track physical or exercise activity.
Further, the physiological and other data collected can be useful in evaluating health or other information on an individual. Many of the physiological readings and other information may be obtained through a biosensor attached to a human body. Biosensors have been either stationary or portable. Historically these biosensors, however, have been cumbersome and difficult to use. The presence of a cumbersome biosensor could even impact the user's readings, simply by the awareness of the person to the biosensor.
There remains a need for improved monitoring of physiological information through improved biosensor modules.